Certain substituted arylpyrrole compounds and their use as insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal agents are described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 392,495 filed on Aug. 11, 1989 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 208,841 filed on Jun. 23, 1988now U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,098, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 079,545 filed on Jul. 29, 1987, now abandoned. A process for the preparation of 2-aryl-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds via an azalactone intermediate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,735.
It is an object of this invention to present more useful intermediates for the process of manufacture of a variety of insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal arylpyrrole compounds and a method for the preparation of said intermediates.